


ending scene

by eunbiin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, One-Sided Love, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Weddings, characters are aged up ??, i love suffering, its 1AM what is this, this is a mess sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbiin/pseuds/eunbiin
Summary: d-day: wedding.





	ending scene

**Author's Note:**

> my dad keeps blasting the song "you look so beautiful in white" and so i got an inspiration to write a shit angst fic about weddings(idk a lot about how wedding ceremonies work bUt yolo) also the song's supposed to be happy but i feel sad whenever i hear the last chorus--me and my dramatic ass ugh

 

 

  ** _Not sure if you know this_**  
**_But when we first met_**  
**_I got so nervous_**  
**_I couldn't speak_**  
**_In that very moment I found the one and_**  
**_My life had found its missing piece_**

 

  
_"S-sorry" A blonde male mutters, landing on the floor when he bumped into someone he swear did not saw earlier."S-sorry too" The other guy speaks, quickly glancing to the other male as if he's checking if the other boy's badly injured or something. "Here" He offers a hand. "Are you lost? Tell me if I can help. The name's Changbin by the way" The other boy accepts the hand but immediately takes his hands off the said Changbin out of gay panic and dusts off himself even there's not a single dirt in his clothes. "T-thank you...I'm Felix"_

 

 

 

  
Laughter along with endless chattering about anything stupid like any usual friend conversations, fills the vehicle."You know I can't believe a lot of time has passed." Chan says out of the blue. " You two are getting married but me, your hyung, is not and that's so unfair" he pouts.

The gang's on their way to the church for the said wedding. They're almost late to the ceremony but nothing's going to stop Chan and the rest.

 

 

 

 

_"Remember when we first met? The way you took your hands off me was priceless!" Changbin exclaims, not minding his unfinished homework on the table. Jisung laughs at that. "Hyung shut up! just do your homework or something" Felix whines at him, not sparing a glance at Changbin. He hates it when someone's disturbing him. The shorter male decides to tease the younger a bit and tries to steal the notebook the other currently reads. "Can I do you instead?" Felix cannot process his mind at the moment and Seungmin's not having any of this and throws a huge ass eraser at his hyung. "Get a room hyung. Not in front of my studies"_

"Finally we're here" Hyunjin says as he wobbly exits the car. He have been sleeping for the whole trip earlier since according to him being a top model sure sounds fun but is tiring aka hell. Minho and Woojin sighs and just patted Hyunjin like any mother who feels bad for their child. "Yes and we only have 15 minutes til it starts so let's go?" Changbin suggests and leads them the way. 

 

After a few moments of waiting and arguing whether to sit in front or the second row, the awaited event starts and oh how the gang wishes they could express how happy they are towards Changbin. Their baby Changbin's all grown up.

"Can their wedding song be the flute version of my heart will go on?" Jisung blurts out, not caring if his comment was necessary. Minho laughs at the sudden statement while the others just stared at him in disbelief. "W-what?!" Jisung protests back but was shushed in return. Soon, they could see Changbin walking to the altar. This is it. He smiles. But a certain someone does not.

  
"Hyung, is he alright?" Jeongin asks Woojin,pointing at the odd Felix. Felix was unusually quiet today even since the start of the trip. "Ah, Felix? you know how nervous he can get even the smallest things right?" Woojin reassures the maknae but he knows something's up. Woojin's the closest to Felix and they are almost like brothers. Everytime Felix gets a chance, he would go to Woojin to tell about his problems everyday.

 

 

  
Felix is on the verge of crying but tries his best not to. _You can do this, it will pass soon._ He tells himself. He keeps playing with his fingers and looks at almost everywhere and soon Changbin saw the younger's unusual behavior. "Yah! you look nervous than the groom itself, stupid" Changbin tells him and smiles at him fondly. Felix eventually gives up and flashes a smile too. _I'll be happy for you, hyung._

 

 

 

 

 

In awhile, the crowd suddenly looks behind as a familiar tune plays within the speakers.They smile at the beautiful figure approaching the aisle. It was _her_. The lucky girl who's marrying Changbin's. _Reality sure hits hard._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I wish all of this was a dream._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _**And from now to my very last breath** _  
_**This day I'll cherish** _  


 

 

 

 

 

It's weird how happy yet bittersweet you can feel seeing your friend and the guy you like in front of you smiling fondly at each other. But you, on the other hand smiles too-- but at your fool self who fell in love with someone who does not even like you back. _It's tragic, don't you think?_

  
Felix bits his lower lip and stares at the ground to distract himself from getting emotional. It sure is hard to accept the reality but he knows he should be happy for the both of them. He knows that they deserve each other and a person like him is not meant for Changbin.

 

 

 

 

 

  
The crowd cheers as the ceremony ends smoothly. "Changbin-hyung really out there being shorter than his wife" Seungmin speaks up, earning a glare from Changbin. "After all these years you still treat me cold? I'm not going to gift you cheetos anymore" Seungmin gasps at that and Hyunjin laughs as usual.

 

 

"Hey Felix! you fine now?" Changbin suddenly calls, slinging an arm on Felix's shoulder. "Don't worry about me hyung, I'm _fine_ " the younger smiles "Go worry about your height" he adds "Yah!"

 

 

They laugh.

 

 

 

 

_"Who would have thought in this one universe, I had the privilege of meeting someone like you"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this doesnt make any sense at all im prob sleep deprived woops but thanks for reading ily


End file.
